First day till last
by jessiskags
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kagome Higurashi. Today is her first day of school at No Tama High. She meets the playboy of the school Inuyasha, the pervert Miroku, and the girl with no boyfriend Sango. Kagome is the


First day till last

This story is about a girl named Kagome Higurashi. Today is her first day of school at No Tama High. She meets the playboy of the school - Inuyasha, the pervert - Miroku, and the girl with no boyfriend - Sango. Kagome is the new girl of the school with big attitude. But will the three get through her barrier of toughness. Read and find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-"

SMASH

"Shut the hell up!" yelled a quite grumpy Kagome as she fell back to sleep but didn't notice that it was 7:30 am.

Kagome then realized that today was the first day of school at her new school, so she quickly jumped out of bed and was running excitedly to the bathroom.

15 minutes later

Kagome walked out the bathroom wearing a black pair of capris, a black hoodie sleeveless, black converse with a black backpack, and read that it was '7:45'

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late to school", so with that Kagome was out the door and running towards her new high school which was only 3 blocks away so she was there by 7:55.

At the Takashi household:

"Oh crap!" yelled Inuyasha as he was waking up "It's 8:05 and i'm late."

Then out of the blue Seshomauru stated angerly "That's what you get for telling people my nickname is 'Fluffy',"

With that new information in place Inuyasha was up and chasing Seshomauru around the house yelling "Your dead Seshomauru!"

"Inuyasha you know that today is the first day of school and it's ... 8:10" Izayoi yelled in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh no, well Seshomauru you've been saved by the bell" a mad Inuyasha exclaimed.

'Better get a shower' thought Inuyasha, then quickly jumped into the bathroom to get ready for school.

**20 minutes later **

He ran out with all his youkai strength wearing dark denim baggy pants with a gray t-shirt that said in red 'Keep talking but all I see is your mouth moving' and black converse shoes.

Finally arriving at school. "Ah crap now its 8:30" stated Inuyasha "Feh. At least I have my schedule, now lets see what I have. History."

In history:

Every student was seated, then a tall woman walked in with a blue suit and her white hair in bun looking to be in her 30's. "Hello class, I will be your history teacher, Mrs.Kanna. I will now take roll, so settle down." Her voice was so soft and gentle, then a boy that had white hair with dog ears and amber eyes came barging in gasped "I'm sorry i'm late, its just that I woke up at 8:05." "Its okay, as long as it doesn't happen again" said the annoyed teacher at Inuyasha. "Takahashi take a seat next to Higurashi. Higurashi please raise your hand." So, Kagome did what she was told and raised her hand so Inuyasha could sit next to her in the very back corner of the class.

'wow she's a babe, I gotta tell Miroku about her' thought Inuyasha as he was walking to her with a wide smirk on his face showing a fang.

'I don't like that look he's giving me, the creep. Don't worry i'll get Sango to beat his sorry hide!' thought a worried Kagome as she watched the hanyou's every move with worried eyes.

"Hi i'm Inuyasha. What's your name sexy?" asked Inuyasha pervertedly. "Ugh. Pathetic, but I'm Kagome if you don't mind" Kagome blurted sarcastically.

"I like a little 'attitude' in a girl it just makes it harder to crack" Inuyasha said through his 'sexy' grin. I couldn't help but laugh at his statement and his face. He just gave me this face full of confusion, and it just made me laugh harder.

"Hey, what are you laughing at" Inuyasha said through clenched jaws of anger.

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha' i'm sorry 'ha' but that was just 'ha,ha' so funny 'ha" I said through my laughter. He just glared at me and left me alone.

Brriinngg

'Finally, I was just about to fall asleep that it was so boring' thought Kagome while walking to her next class, P.E., which was on the other side of the school.

"Hey girl, what class do you have next" yelled Inuyasha as he ran trying to catch up.

"What's it to you, dog boy" exclaimed Kagome rudely.

With that said, it infuriated Inuyasha witch caused him to yell "don't call me 'dog boy' wench."

Kagome mumbled "whatever dog boy" as she walked into the gym with Inuyasha's help of course.

P.E:

Kagome walked into the girl's locker room quickly changing into her P.E. uniform. As she was leaving she bumped into a girl with a high ponytail holding up her brown long hair, magenta eyeshadow, and the uniform. "Oh, i'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that, it was rude of me" stated Kagome looking shy. "Oh its okay you didn't mean it. By the way, my name is Sango what's yours?" said the girl looking happy.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you" said a quite joyously Kagome knowing that she made a new friend.

"What teacher do you have?" said Sango.

"Mr.Takamari, you?" said Kagome.

"Same here, you wanna sit next to each other?" Sango stated quite happly.

"Sure, why not" Kagome said just as equally happy.

With that said the two girls walked to their class not noticing Inuyasha was walking towards them while talking to Miroku the school pervert. Sango had told me that Miroku would always ask her out when ever he got the chance.

" So Sango wanna come over my house today so we can just hangout and talk" asked Kagome with hope filled in her eyes.

"Sure Kagome i'd love to come over but-" Sango was cut off by a hand grabbing her rear.

Slap

"Pervert''

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked in confusion but then noticed a man lying on the floor unconcious with a hand mark on his face.

"Sango, who is that, and why is he on the floor unconcious?" a confused look plastered on Kagome's face.

"That's Miroku the school pervert, and he just grabbed my butt" pointed a quite infuriated Sango.

"Come on Kagome don't want to be left behind with the pervert, do we?" Sango was already seated on the floor waiting for me and the teacher.

"Hey, wait up Sango, don't leave me behind with the perv" whined Kagome as she went to sit on the floor next to her.

Miroku quickly recovered and dashed over to the line before Mr.Takamari came.

"Listen up class today you'll be running the loop so get a move on now" Mr.Takamari was already on his way to the track. Every one started to run and in 7 minutes I was finished. Mr.Takamari ordered us to go change into our regular clothes.

Once I was done and heading out to next period, I heard Sango calling me and telling me that we have lunch next. So I shrugged my shoulders and headed for lunch.

Lunch time:

I was just about to sit under a sakura tree when Sango called me over "Hey, Kagome, come over here. " So I did cause Sango, my newly found friend, was the only person I knew at the school, but over thier was Miroku _and _Inuyasha sitting right next to her. 'but I really dont want to sit next to Inuyasha' thought Kagome 'oh well, its better than sitting alone'. While walking over there I was wondering what he was doing over there. I noticed they were sitting on a blue oak bench under a tree just as big as the one I was heading over to.

"Hey sexy, came over here to take up on my offer" grinned Inuyasha.

"You wish" mumbled Kagome.

"I dont need to wish, cause I know it" Inuyasha smiled cocky while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, dont stick that at me unless you plan on using it" with that I blushed furiously while holding my tongue back in my mouth.

After that comment I sat next to Sango not speaking the whole time until lunch was over.

After lunch time:

The last 3 classes went by quick and painless without having to talk to that jerk. I was on my way home when I noticed a sign that read 'Higurashi shrine has 1 room available for rent in good condition, please call 555-3247.' That's when I started to panic and ran up the steps calling mom. I finally made it inside the house staring at my mom in the kitchen "Mom please tell me that your kidding about the whole renting room thing''. "I'm sorry Kagome, but i'm not kidding since we already have someone moving in"

Just then a boy walked smiling smugly and it was none other than...


End file.
